


What If

by Frosted_Dubu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6436354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frosted_Dubu/pseuds/Frosted_Dubu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabbles of various AU/canon verse where the question, 'What If' is asked. <br/>I just wanted to get some of these plots off my chest so yeah...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Post-titan drabble

"What if the ocean doesn't exist?" 

"What are you on about now?" 

"I mean no one knows for sure right? Armin's book could just have been lying! It's like one of those..." 

"Those what?" 

"You know... Fission?" 

"Fiction" Armin provided. 

"Yeah that!" 

Mikasa sighed as Eren proceeded to give his theory on how books may not necessarily always tell the truth.

"Those are what u call stories Eren" Mikasa replied. 

"Or the paper" added Armin. 

The siblings turned to stare at Armin. 

"What? Have you seen what they publish? Don't bother. It's not worth your time." 

Glancing over to Eren, Armin continued," or your brain cells". 

Offended, Eren stormed off. 

 

"What do you think he's on to this time Armin?" 

"Honestly? I think he's just confused after all that's happened. He has been through a lot." 

"So have you." 

"So have you." 

The two smiled as they continued watching Eren walking off. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canonverse drabble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Ereri in this is subtle ♥(ˆ⌣ˆԅ)

"What?" 

Startled by his superior's words, Eren replied "yes Captain Levi?" 

"What?"

"I'm afraid I don't understand." 

"No surprise. Your knack for comprehension has always been lacking." 

"Did you just call me dumb?" 

"Does the sun rise in the morning?" 

Being used to the other's sarcasm, Eren took no offense from the insult. 

"I can feel it." 

"What?" 

"Your stare. If you have something to say spit it out." 

"I was just wondering..." Eren spoke as he shifted his weight on each leg, fidgeting. 

Levi raised his eyebrows at how hesitant Eren was being. 

Eren is known for his recklessness and rashness. The fact that he was threading carefully was making Levi curious. 

Glancing at his Captain, Eren took the lack of an annoyed expression as a sign to continue. 

"I was just wondering what Captain would be if you weren't in the Survey Corps." 

"Probably dead." 

Eren stiffened at his words. 

"Definitely dead." 

Eren looked as though he wanted to ask something but wasn't able to utter out any words. 

"From starvation. From epidemic diseases. From the filth. Have you seen how dirty public restrooms are?" 

The joke eased the tension from Eren as Levi could see him visibly relax. 

"I wasn't joking though. Public restrooms are the worst." 

"So are your poop-based jokes Captain Levi." 

"So is your shitty vocabulary. Who even says 'poop'? Be a man and say shit." 

Eren laughed at that. 

"I was actually thinking more of an occupation rather than a state of your being Captain." 

Levi looked at Eren and replied," I'm a soldier. Isn't that good enough for now?"

"What if you weren't a soldier?" 

"You'd probably be dead." 

Eren nodded in agreement.

The two fell in silence as neither of them spoke. 

Levi broke the silence. 

"Being a cook would be nice I guess." 

"Really? Have you seen our kitchen? It's horrible!" Eren laughed. 

"Which is why I should be there to make it not horrible." 

"Honestly. I am able to see Captain as a cook! You'd be so hung up on cleanliness you'd probably reject customers that don't qualify your cleanliness standards." 

"Just like how I'm going to reject your judgement of a clean office. Get back to work!" 

"Yes sir!" Chimed Eren as he proceeded to dusting the shelves. 

The pair once again fell in silence, with Eren cleaning and Levi going through his documents. This time, it was comfortable silence.  

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some cheesy Ereri to chase away the Monday Blues :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ereri- Canonverse

"What if Titans didn't exist?" 

"Then I'd be out of a job."

"I mean honestly. How would things be different?"

"It'd be very different."

"Good different right?" 

"Depends on how you look at it." 

"Explain?"

"It depends on which perspective you're looking from." 

Eren gave a look that prompted Levi to continue. 

"From humanity's perspective it's definitely a good thing. No fear, freedom." 

"But?" 

"But from my perspective it'd be unfortunate." 

"Because you'd be an unemployed old man?" 

"No. And I'm not old you brat."

"Then why?"

"Because I wouldn't have met you." 

Eren looked at the ground and smiled. 

"That'd really be unfortunate." 

**Author's Note:**

> Would it be better if i wrote these in the current format or something like :  
> Eren: What?  
> Mikasa: She's asking if this would be easier for the readers.  
> Armin: Well different readers have different preferences   
> Eren: Does it matter?


End file.
